1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a light emitting device package and a frame for manufacturing a light emitting device package.
2. Description of the Related Art
A light emitting diode, a type of semiconductor light emitting device, is a semiconductor device capable of generating light of various colors according to electron hole recombination in p and n type semiconductor junction parts when current is applied thereto. Compared with a light emitting device based on a filament, the semiconductor light emitting device has various advantages such as a long life span, low power consumption, excellent initial driving characteristics, high vibration resistance, and the like, so demand for the semiconductor light emitting device continues to grow. In particular, recently, a group III-nitride semiconductor capable of emitting short-wavelength blue light has come to prominence.
A light emitting device package using such a light emitting device generally includes a package main body and a lead frame combined to the package main body, and the light emitting device is disposed on the lead frame. Large scale manufacturing of an emitting device package accompanies a process of separating the lead frame thereof, which is connected to the light emitting device package at an initial stage, and in this case, the light emitting device may be cracked, or a wire of the light emitting device may be damaged due to an impact caused by the separation process.